les_amis_del_abcfandomcom_cs-20200213-history
Enjolras
Enjolras, svým celým jménem Aurélius Alexandr Enjolras, je jediné dítě barona Mariona Enjolras a baronky Valérie Enjolras (†). Enjolras je vůdcem revolucionářské skupiny Les Ámis de l'ABC. Je pojmenovaný filozofovi Auréliusovi a králi Alexandru Velikém. Jeho jméno znamená Zlatý (Aurelianus) a Obránce lidstva (Alexandrus). Je původním charakterem z knihy Les Misérables '''od '''Victora Huga. Ve fanfiction od Elle se poprvé objevil v povídce Píseň Srdce a Báseň duše, jehož je i hlavní postavou. Poslední podívka kde vystupoval byla Poprvé a nikdy naposled. Enjolras je... *Synem Barona Mariona Enjolrase a Baronky Valérie Enjolras (†) *Synovcem Nera Enjolrase, Manuela Le Bucarda a Michela Le Bucarda *Bratrancem dcer/synů Manuela Le Bucarda *Vnukem pana Enjolrase (†) a lady Enjolras (†) *Vnukem pana Le Bucarda (†) a lady Le Bucard (†) *Nevlastním bratrancem Jeana "Jehana" Prouvaira z Manuelovi strany *Nejlepším přítelem Juliena Combeferra a Jeromeho Courfeyraca *Přítelem a budoucím milencem Nicolase Grantaira *Vůdcem revolucionářské skupiny Les Ámis de l'ABC Vzhled Enjolras je 180 centimetrů vysoký, má průzračné modré oči, jemnou a bílou pleť a blonďaté, kudrnaté vlasy. Hjhuhk.jpeg Tumblr mkxt7vwZXH1r3hrxzo2 250.gif tumblr_mhh356qEdK1qf62cwo1_500.jpg Většinou je vidět ve svém revolucionářském oblečení - černých kalhotách, černých jezdeckých botách, bílé košili, černé vestě, černé vázance a rudému zářivému kabátu na jehož klopě má nasazenou květinu revolucionářů. Na meetinzích většinou kabát odkládá a je ve své své bílé košili s žluto-hnědou vestou. Kolem boků si občas váže rudý šatek. Povaha Enjolras je velice oddaný svému snu zasloužit se lepšímu systému ve Francii, nastolit nový řád a vytvořit tak republiku, kde by se dalo žít. Je republikánec, na čemž stojí většina jeho názorů o politice, sociologii a ekonomice. Na pohled působí velice chladně, odtažitě, v některých momentech i děsivě; uvnitř se však skrývá srdce mladého muže, který si toho jen v životě hodně prožil a potřebuje vedle sebe své přátelé a možnost něco změnit a tím zachránit, podle jeho slov, celý svět. Enjolras je dokonalý řečník, chytrý a politicky založený. Někdy dokáže být až nesnesitelně vlastenecký a protivný, což se dost blíží i k jeho chladnosti a odtažitosti od lidí. Život Dětství Aurélius Alexander Enjolras se narodil 24. února 1906 jako jediný syn barona Mariona Enjolrase a baronky Valérie Enjolras. Od mala byl vychovávany disciplíně a poslušnosti. Otec ho sám pojmenoval po vládci Alexandru Velikém a filozofovi Auréliusovi v domění, že jednou jeho syn bude stejně velký a ušlechtilý jako oni. S touto přísnou výchovou však nesouhlasila jeho matka Valéria, která syna nadevše milovala. Kvůli tomu se s manželem často dostávali do křížku a vznikl mezi nimi tlak, který působil i na malého Auréliuse. Enjolras ze všeho nejvíce miloval, když ho navštívili bratři jeho matky- Manuel Le Bucard a Michel Le Bucard. Malý Enjolras vždy Michela obdivoval a miloval příběhy, které mu, a dalším dětem, neustále vyprávěl. Kromě toho, že měl oba rád, návštěva aspoň jednoho mu zaručovala, že ten den na něj otec nebude tak přísný a bude si hledět vlastních věcí. Jak moc miloval návštěvy matčiných bratrů tak nenáviděl návštěvu mladšího bratra svého otce Nera Enjolrase - násilnické stvůry, která milovala brát si všechno krásné. Z Nera měl vždy strach a to nejen proto, že mu připomínal ještě chladnější verzi svého otce. Když oslavoval svoje sedmé narozeniny, kromě jeho rodičů byli přítomni i jeho strýcové a bratranci/sestřenice. O děti se staral Michel a vyprávěl jim jednu ze svých dokonalých historek. Když malý Aurélius usnul, přišel za ním strýc s tím, aby se večer zamkl. Nechápal proč mu to strýc přikazuje, ale nakonec to udělal. Večer ho probudil křik jeho matky Valérie. Vyběhl z pokoje a odešel do její ložnice. Matka byla zneužita a podříznuta jeho strýcem Nerem. Když se rozeběhl za otcem ten ho ještě seřval za to, že muži nepláčí, nevěnoval smrti své manželky žádnou pozornost a poslal Enjolrase spát. ''Dospívání Po zážitku z dětství se dokonale distancoval od jakýkoliv pocitů. Přežíval s otcem v jednom domě jen kvůli tomu, že sám by se neuživil. I když je jeho rodina bohatá, nikdy nevyužíval jeho jména pro to, aby mohl vše získat. Strach a odpor k otci i k strýci stále narůstal a když mu bylo jedenáct přestěhoval se ke svému strýci Michelovi, který se o něj staral se stejnou láskou jako jeho matka a Michelova sestra, Valéria. Jakmile jeho věk překročil osmnáctý rok a stal se oficiálně dospělým, odešel od strýc do Paříže kde začal studovat vysokou školu. V Paříží se setkal s Julianem Combeferrem a Jeromem Courfeyrac, kteří se pro něj stali nejlepšími přáteli. Jsou to jediná dva muži, kteří znají jeho minulost. Ne však do detailů, ale i tak jsou šťastni, že jim Enjolras natolik důvěřuje, že se jim svěří. V této době také nachází svůj sen, který mu zaplňuje čas a nutí ho přestat myslet na svou minulost. Sen revoluce, který ho naplňuje. Touží po tom udělat z Francie místo kde by se dalo žít i bez konexí a honosného jména. Touží po tom udělat z Francie republiku a hmotný ráj. Společně s oběma svými přáteli zakládá revolucionářskou skupinu Les Ámis de l'ABC. Dospělost '' Enjolras je ve svých dvacetišesti (číslem: 26) letech vůdcem revolucionářské skupiny studentů Les Ámis de l'ABC (pře.: Přátelé abecedy). Jeho cílem je založit dokonalou společnost, vytvořit dokonalou zemi, která bude hotovým rájem pro život. V tom mu pomáhají ostatní členové Les Ámis de l'ABC - Joly, Lesgle, Jehan, Bahorel,Feuilly a Grantaire. Naposledy se v jejich skupině objevil Marius, ale dostal se s Enjolrasem do křížku kvůli politickému názoru. Nejmenovaným členem je také Gavroche, který se na meetizních poflakuje s Courfeyracem, který je jeho strážcem. I přes svůj věk měl stále strach ze svého strýce Nera, kterého z duše nenávidí, stejně jako svého otce Mariona. Když se dozvěděl o tom, že jsou znovu v Paříží a otec dokonce otevřel případ jeho matky, velice ho to zaskočilo. Časem pochopil, že vzpomínka, kterou si pamatoval z dětství o vraždě své matky, je poupravená. Jeho dětská mysl potřebovala onu hrůznou vzpomínku strávit, a tak si upravila určitá fakta. Ve skutečnosti to byl on kdo byl od Nera zneužitý, kvůli tomu také trpí jakousi fóbií z lidských doteků a jsou mu velmi nepříjemné; a matku zabil, když se ho pokusila před chlípným strýcem zachránit. Po tom co si uvědomí pravdu se ještě více distancuje od svých pocitů (zda-li to ještě více bylo možné). Ačkoliv je Enjolras velice schopný, mladý muž, po tom všem co zažil v dětství je velice chladný a nedokáže se jakkkoliv citově vyjadřovat. Proto je slepý v tom, pokud ho někdo obdivuje či miluje. Odmítá takové pocity a je k nim velice odměřený. Grantaire, člen skupiny a skeptik, ho miluje. Dává mu to najevo, ale Enjolras ho odmítá i v případech kdy se o něj stará a nebo to s ním myslí dobře. Enjolras totiž tuto náklonost nechápe a bere ji jako ztrátu času. Do dnešní doby se ještě s nikým nepolíbil, natož aby začal s jakýmkoliv milostným vztahem. Netuší ani jestli ho přitahují muži či ženy, nevnímá sexuální přitažlivost a zaměřuje se pouze na svůj sen - revoluci. Fanfikce Enjolras se poprvé objevil ve fanfikci Píseň srdce a Báseň duše. Ve většině povídek od Elle hraje hlavní roli a nebo alespoň alternuje. ''Hlavní role *Píseň srdce a Báseň duše *Amor Tussisqu non Celatur *Žít na moment v barvách trikoláry *Krutá pravda *Poprvé a nikdy naposled Vedlejší role *Hrobníci Vztahy 'Rodina' baron Marion Enjolras -' Auréliův otec, vztah špatný'. Marion vychovával Aurélia poslušnosti a pýše, chtěl z něj mít pravého bojovníka, muže s velkým M. Jenže Aurélius se i přesto více viděl ve své matce, která ho zasypávala láskou a slovy o ráji. Jako malý se bál, a proto se mezi nimi postavila zeď, která nedokázala být zbořena ani v moment kdy oznámil, že jeho matku zabil a zneužil Nero. Aurélius to už více nevydržel a jedenácti letech utekl za svým strýcem Michelem. Když se o devatenáct let později potkal se svým otcem, stále k němu cítil stejný odpor jako před lety a doufá, že ho už ho nikdy nepotká. baronka Valéria Enjolras (†) - 'Auréliova matka, vztah kladný'. Aurélius ji miloval celým svým srdcem. Valéria by se pro své dítě rozdala. Obětovala by pro něj život jen aby se její malý synek měl dobře. Tak se nakonec i stalo. Aurélius si slíbil, že její smrt pomstí. Stále na ni nedokáže zapomenout a často usíná s myšlenkou na ní. Michel Le Bucard - 'Auréliův strýc z matčiny strany, vztah kladný'. Ti dva se milovali odmalička. Michel vyprávěl svému synovci neuvěřitelné historky a ten ho s láskou a napětím poslouchal. Vždy měl špatný pocit z Nera, a tak malého Aurélia varoval, aby si na něj dával pozor a v noci vždy zamykal. Jednou neuposlechl a to se stalo osudný jemu i jeho matce Valérii. V jedenácti letech za ním odjel a žil do jeho dospělosti. Michel je jeden z mála lidí, kteří opravdu věcí co se té noci stalo. Manuel Le Bucard - 'Auréliův strýc z matčiny strany, vztah kladný'. Ačkoliv mezi Auréliem a Manuelem není moc interakce, oba se mají rádi. Aurélius si hlavně rozumí s jeho čtyřmi potomky - jeho sestřenicemi a bratranci. Jako všichni z rodiny Le Bucardů, nenávidí Enjolrase - Nera a Mariona by nejraději zaškrtil. Díky tomu v něm Aurélius vidí spojence. Nero Enjolras - 'Auréliův strýc z otcovy strany, vztah špatný'. Nero ve svém synovci spatřoval pouze další objekt milostné touhy kvůli jeho krásné tváři. Aurélius se vždy svého strýce bál, protože si všímal jaké pohledy plné chtíče a krutosti mu věnuje. I ostatní se jej před ním snažili chránit až na Mariona, který ve svém bratrovi zlo nespatřuje. Po zavraždění jeho matky a zneužití jeho samotného se Auréliův strach ke strýci ještě zdvojnásobí. Ve své dětské mysli si vytvoří jiný scénář událostí a tím se částečně ochrání před krutou realitou. Ale i nadále svého strýce ze srdce nenávidí a má z něj nehorázný strach. Jean "Jehan" Prouvaire - 'Auréliův nevlastní bratranec z Manuelovi strany, vztah neutrální. Jehan ke svému nevlastnímu bratranci Auréliovi vždy vzhlížel a když jej poprvé ve svých čtyřech letech viděl, myslel si, že je to anděl. Aurélius si jej také stačil oblíbit, ale poté co se odstěhoval ke svému strýci Michelovi, ztratil s Prouvairem jakýkkoliv kontakt. Potkali se až později, když se Jehan přidal do jejich skupiny. Ale Auréliovi sympatie vůči jeho bratranci zeslábli a odmítal zmiňovat, že spolu mají nějakou rodinnou příslušnost pro ostatní z nepochopitelných důvodů. Ale jediný důvod, který Aurélius vlastnil, byl fakt, že se zbytek Jehanovi rodiny velmi sblížil s Marionem a Nerem, kteří věděli jací doopravdy jsou, ale to jim spíše imponovalo. Aurélius cítil, že odmítavé chování vůči Prouvaire není zrovna fér, ale nikdy si nedokáže pomoct. Přesto že jej Aurélius částečně ignoruje a přehlíží jejich společnou krev, Jehan jej zbožňuje a je plně hrdý na to, že je jeho příbuzným. '''Les Ámis de l'ABC Julien Combeferre - Jerome Courfeyrac - Nicolas Grantaire - Joly Mounier - Lesgle de Meux - Marcel Feuilly - Erik Bahorel - Marius Pontmercy - 'Ostatní' Gavroche Thenardiér - Éponine Thenardiér - Cosette - Zajímavosti *Enjolras se moc nesměje. A když, tak jen zvedne koutky na pár vteřin. *Ví co k němu Grantaire cítí, ale nikdy to nepovažoval za něco co musí řešit nebo čím se zabývat. *Kvůli zážitku z dětství má odpor k orálnímu sexu. *Enjolras trpí hematofobii (tj. fóbie z krve), taktéž z důvodu špatného zážitku z dětství. Citace (TBC) Informace ve zkratce *''Jméno:'' Aurélius Alexander Enjolras *''Věk:'' 26 *''Status:'' ve volném vztahu s Nicolasem Grantairem *''Stav:'' Živý *''Profese: ''Vůdce Les Ámis de l'ABC, student vysoké školy *''Představitel:'' Aaron Kyle Tveit Kategorie:Postavy Kategorie:Kladné postavy Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Les Ámis de l'ABC